


Dame lo que me gusta.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Embarrassed Eren Yeager, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 7





	Dame lo que me gusta.

No todas las noches eran mismas, se sentia un poco incomodo en lo que querian hacer solo era sexo del que nadie deberia enterarse para liberar un poco esas necesidades que sentia cuando estaban juntos. Espeando a que todos se durmieran y poder tener ese tiempo de privacidad. 

\- ¿Seguró de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? - Pregunto Zeke, no queria hacer algo que su hermana no quisiera ni mucho menos que ella quiera algo que no se sintiera segura de lo que estaban por hacer, eran hermanos después de todo un tabú lo que querian hacer algo que todos los mirarian mal por tener ese tipo de gusto terminando con tener hijos del mismo linaje de sangre. 

Eren solo fue sacandose la ropa quedando completamente desnuda, se acosto en la cama separando sus piernas, Zeke hizo lo mismo solo era para no perder el tiempo de no tener que sacarse la ropa. Su pene se estaba despertando. 

\- Es tú clitoris. - Sonrojandose en tener el clítoris de Eren a unos pocos sentimientos de él esperando a ser follado y sacarle algo que la mujeres guardan con honor la virginidad. - Que bonito qué es Eren. - Pasando la punta del dedo índice en los labios vaginales era real, siempre imaginó esa parte íntima de Eren ahora que lo tiene en frente es mas lindo de lo que habia imaginado. 

\- Chupalo o lamelo antes de qué me arrepienta de esto. - Separando sus labios y mostrarle a Zeke su entrada intima de su vagina.

Zeke no dudo más acerco su rostro a la vagina y comenzar la lamer ahí abajo, tenia que ser suave para después jugar las veces que quisiera, su barba rosaba el clitoris eso no le molestaba a Eren hacia qué la sensación sea única. 

\- Si... se siente bién... - Separando mejor las piernas para que su hermano lamiera bién su clitoris que metiera bien la lengua en su entrada. - Si así hermano mayor... Debiste lamer muchos coños antes qué el mío... Mmm... Así si... Quiero venirme en tú boca... 

Zeke no podia responder estaba mas ocupado dándole placer qué escucharla, era un sabor único lo que sentía en su paladar, amaria todo de ella hasta el último día de su vida, no le importaba si terminaba follando en esa noche y qué Eren terminara embarazada de él amaria todo lo que ella le llegue a dar. 

Eren se vino en la cara de Zeke que este no dudo en mantener la boca abierta para tragar esa deliciosa venida qué Eren le estaba dando, la cosa mas deliciosa que probó en su vida viniendo del coño de Eren que no desperdició nada. Eren con la poca fuerza que tiene se puso en 4 para estar mas comoda cuándo Zeke la follara como si fuera un animal en celo.

\- Lo voy a meter. - Rosando la punta del pene en la entrada de Eren, ternia que estar bien al tanto en no terminar con embarazarla. - Tratare de no embarazarte. 

\- Solo metelo de una buena vez Zeke. 

Zeke metio su pene con suavidad, no queria lastimarla para nada no estaba seguro si era a primera vez de Eren eso no evitaria que fuera delicado con ella. Su pene estaba duro listo para soltar la primera carga de semen y que el esperma fuera a su destinario. 

Eren trataba de no gritar como una desquiciada queria darle a su hermano él gusto de follarla como nunca siendo su primera vez no queria que fuera delicado pero tampoco queria sonar como una desesperada con ganas de verga. Tenia que aguantar lo suficiente y escuchar a Eren gritar su nombre y que el sea el causante de semejante placer que solo el le estaba causando a Eren. 

\- Ahhh... Ahhh... Mas fuerte Zeke más... - Aferrandose a la almohada. - Si... Eso quiero qué me folles hermano ... Si hermano.... Te amo así... Quiero que mi hermano me folle así... 

Zeke la follaba con un poco fuerza, Agarrandola de la cintura para meterse en lo mas profundo de ella, una sensación que solo se disfrutaba una sola vez no estaba seguro de que se volviera a repetir de nuevo. 

\- Que calientes que estas Eren... Que caliente se siente aquí hermanita... Mi verga esta dura por ti Eren... - Dandole unas nalgadas a ese culo que después va a apretar y seguir dandole nalgadas como nunca. - Quiero que gristes mi nombre puta... 

\- Zeke... Mi hermano Zeke me esta follando... - Teniendo su cara en la almohada. - Si hermano mayor dame toda la leche por el coño... Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Mi coño quiere la leche de mi hermano mayor... Semen quiero tu semen... 

Esas palabras sucias de que quiere que la llene con su semen eran mágicas, las ganas de terminar adentro no la hizo esperar más..

\- Perdón me vine dentró... - Sacando su pene que lo único lo unia era un hilo de semen y sangre. - No me dijiste que eras Virgen, creí que ese tal Jean o Levi te saco la virginidad. 

\- Jean se masturba pensando en Marcos aún y Levi todavía extraña a Erwin. - Recordando al ver a esos dos tocandose pensando en que esos dos hombres perdieron a sus novios, la vida sigue no tiene problemas con los gays pero esos dos solo tenian corazón para uno solo más Levi que quiere a Zeke muerto sin importar como lo va a matar. 

\- Tus tetas... No son grandes pero son suaves. - Llevando un pezón a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo con suavidad. 

\- Basta Zeke. - Queriendo sacar su pezón de la boca de Zeke pero era algo imposible, un mal tiron y terminaría sin pezón. - Suelta mi pezón Zeke... Mmm... - Gimiendo por culpa de los dedos que entraba en su coño. - Maldita sea. 

Zeke saco los dedos del coño de Eren, acomodó a Eren quedando abajo de el boca arriba, Eren no entendía qué iba a hacer Zeke solo vio que este agarraba de sus tetas haciendo que sus pezones estuvieran a unos pocos centímetros de rosarse. Zeke llevo ambos pezones a la boca chupandolo y apretando con suavidad aquéllas tetas. 

\- Pareces un bebé Zeke. - Poniendo una mano en la nuca de Zeke, si tuviera fuerza lo golpearia por culpa de sus orgasmos que tuvo no puede hacer nada, ese sexo oral que tuvo le hizo ver las estrellas. 

Zeke dejo lo pezones ya estando duro y rojo de tanto chuparlo se acostó al lado de ella, volviendo a meter sus dedos en el coño. 

\- Te abrí tanto qué metí 4 dedos dentro. - Metiendolo y sacándolo con fuerza. - Grita hermanita grista... Te gusta ser follada por tú hermano. 

\- Ahhh... ahhhh... No basta ya... - Queriendo sacar aquella mano de su intimidad. - Zeke ahhh... Ahhh... Me vengo... Me vengo... - 

Eren se vino por tercera vez Zeke se llevo los dedos a su boca su mano estaba empapada por esos fluidos qué sabe tan bién. 

\- Papá se abría enojado con vernos asi, si estuviera vivo se enojaria mucho contigo en qué terminaras embarazada dé mi. - Estando seguro que Eren tendria a su hijo pontro en su vientre. - No me gusta la idea de que mi hijo me llame tío. 

\- Zeke... Maldito seas. - Atrayendolo a sus labios para besarlo, si sus padres estuvieran vivos y supieran con quién lo hizo lo abría matados a los dos o solo a Zeke. Rompió el beso para decir. - Dejame chuparte el pene y quiero saber a que sabes no hagas nada tonto o te lo voy a arrancar. 

Zeke dejo que Eren hiciera lo que quiera con su pene, estaba duro y soño que varias veces que Eren le iba a hacer un sexo oral que le iba a dejar seco. Eren no se esperaba que el pene fuera enorme a tener bien de cerca y los testículos parecian dos pelotas pequeñas ya cargada de semen. Se llevo el pene a la boca como podía esa cosa estuvo dentro de ella y no habia visto que fuera enorme que apenas cabria dentro de ella. 

\- Que rica boquita hermanita. - Suspirando feliz en que esa boca le estuviera chupando la verga como si fuera algo delicioso.


End file.
